ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3
'''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 '''is an upcoming video game that takes place after the events of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Galactus and Thanos will be the main villians of the game. Activision, Raven Software, and Viscarous Visons will distribute the game along side with Bioware Interactive. As with the case of the last installments, various voice actors will reprise their respective roles. Plot Three Years after Dr. Doom's attack on the Earth with the Masters of Evil, two years after the Latveria invasion, and one year after the Civil War and The Fold from The Tinkerer, the heroes of the Marvel Universe faces the threat of Galactus who vows to destroy the earth and all life around it. Along side Dr. Doom and Loki who return from their banishment from Odin, they reassemble the The Masters Of Evil and form the Lethal Legion to face the heroes and Galactus. The game starts with an attack on Asgard by Loki and Dr. Doom (who is revealed to be alive). Characters There are about 200 characters in the game from the Marvel Universe, and 50 playable heroes such as: Heroes #Spider-Man - Yuri Lowenthal #Songbird - Susan Spano #Iceman - James Arnold Taylor #Firestar - Tara Strong #Hercules - John DiMaggio #Iron Man - John Cygan #Captain America - Brian Bloom #Thor - Rick D. Wasserman #The Incredible Hulk - Lou Ferrigno #Nova - Robert Tinkler #Black Panther - Hakeem Kae-Kazim #Hawkeye - Thomas F. Wilson #Wolverine - John DiMaggio #Luke Cage - Kevin Michael Richardson #Moon Knight - Robin Atkin Downes #Spider-Woman - Tasia Valenza #Iron Fist - Loren Lester #Daredevil - Brian Bloom #Falcon - Lance Reddick #Psylocke - Grey DeLisle #Doctor Strange - James Horan #Silver Surfer - Paul Essimebire #Ghost Rider - Nolan North #Ms. Marvel - April Stewart #Deadpool - John Kassir #The Thing - Kevin Michael Richardson #Human Torch - Quinton Flynn #Invisible Woman - Danica McKellar #Mr. Fantastic - Cam Clarke #Namor - John DiMaggio #Black Knight - J. B. Blanc #She-Hulk - Maria Canals-Baerra #Elektra - Gabrille Carteris #Storm - Dawnn Lewis #Sentry - Nolan North #Blade - Khary Payton #Wonder Man - Steven Blum #Cyclops - Robin Atkin Downes #Captain Marvel - Roger Rose #Jean Grey - Leigh Allyn-Baker #Nightcrawler - Nolan North #Colossus - Andre Sogliuzzo #The Punisher - Daran Norris #Emma Frost - Kari Wahlgren #Gambit - J.B. Blanc #Cable - Keith Ferguson #Rocket Raccoon - John DiMaggio #War Machine - Dorian Harewood #Mockingbird - Elizabeth Daliy #Juggernaut - John DiMaggio Unlockable Characters #Nick Fury - Daran Norris (unlocked as playable after the game is complete) #Black Widow - Vanessa Marshall (unlocked as playable after the game is complete) Villians #Galactus - Clancy Brown - The Main Atangonist #Doctor Doom - Clive Revill #Thanos - Gary Anthony Williams - The Secondary Atangonist #Baron Zemo - John DiMaggio #Carnage - Scott Cleverdon #Abomination - John DiMaggio #Lucia Von Bardas - Dawnn Lewis #Mandarin - George Takei #Apocalypse - Richard McGonagle #Kang - Johnathan Adams #Mr. Sinster - Don Leslie #Loki - Larry Cedar #Sandman - Rick D. Wasserman #Taskmaster - Steven Blum #Vulture - Dwight Schultz #Hobgoblin - Mark Hamill #Enchantress - Gabrille Carteris #Executioner - Peter Lurie #Baron Mordo - Philip Proctor #M.O.D.O.K. - Wally Wingert #Sabertooth - Keith Szarabajka #Shocker - Diedrich Bader #Electro - Thomas F. Wilson #Ultron - James Horan #Green Goblin - Armin Shimmerman #Mysterio - Daran Norris #Wrecker - J. B. Blanc #Bulldozer - Diedrich Bader #Thunderball - Gary Anthony Williams #Piledriver - Nolan North #Dormammu - Michael T. Wiess #Red Skull - Clancy Brown #The Leader - Matthew Frewer #Absorbing Man - Rick D. Wasserman #Garrok - Dwight Schultz #Moonstone - Terri Hawkes #Bullseye - Peter Lurie #Iron-Clad - John DiMaggio #Vapor - Terri Hawkes #X-Ray - Keith Ferguson #Vector - Cam Clarke #Living Laser - Nolan North #Toad - Armin Shimmerman #Grim Reaper - Lance Henriksen #Super-Skrull - John DiMaggio #Paibok - Khary Payton #Rhino - Peter Lurie #Pyro - John Kassir #Sauron - John Kassir #Baron Strucker - John DiMaggio #Omega Red - Mark Hamill #Ymir - Gary Anthony Williams #Fin Fang Foom - James Sie #Klaw - Mark Hamill #Abyss - Quinton Flynn #Mikhail Rasputian - John DiMaggio #Holocaust - Peter Lurie #Bastion - Keith Szarabajka #Surtur - Rick D. Wasserman #Madame Hydra - Vanessa Marshall #Crimson Dynamo - Robin Atkin Downes #Avalanche - Peter Lurie #Blob - Peter Lurie #Grey Gargoyle - J. B. Blanc #Gravitron - John DiMaggio Non-Playable Characters Allies: #Clay Quartermain - Diedrich Bader #Maria Hill - Margret Easley #Dum Dum Dugan - John DiMaggio #Jimmy Woo - James Sie #Sif - Grey DeLisle #Dr. Jane Foster - Kari Wahlgren #Pepper Potts - Dawn Olivieri #Betty Ross - Vanessa Marshall #Doc Samson - Cam Clarke #Prowler - Tim Russ #Ka-Zar - John Cygan #Valkyrie - Kari Wahlgren #Wyatt Wingfoot - Dave Wittenberg #Namorita - April Stewart #Edwin Jarvis - Philip Proctor #Wong - George Takei #Balder - Nolan North #Odin - Clancy Brown #The Anicent One - James Sie #Bishop - Khary Payton #Black Bolt - N/A #Medusa - Iona Morris #Crystal - Kim Mai Guest #Gorgon - Michael Dorn #Triton - Mark Hamill #Lockjaw - Steven Blum #Karnak - Steven Blum #Professor Charles Xavier - Richard McGonagle #Franklin Richards - Logan Grove #H.E.R.B.I.E. - Cam Clarke #The Beast - Kevin Michael Richardson #Shanna The She-Devil - Masasa Moyo #Zabu - Steven Blum #Shadowcat - Kim Mai Guest #Havok - Josh Keaton #Dr. Hank Pym - Wally Wingert #Wasp - Grey DeLisle #Weasel - Cam Clarke #The Vision - Roger Rose #Volstagg - Kevin Michael Richardson #Hogun - John DiMaggio #Fandral - Cam Clarke #Blink - Tara Strong #Uatu the Watcher - Leonard Nimoy #Jubilee - Danica McKellar #Zeus - Dwight Schultz #Tyr - Steven Blum #Rogue - Kieren Van Der Beek #Heimdall - J. B. Blanc #Tigra - Tasia Valenza #Quicksliver - Mark Hildreth #Clea - Maria Canals #Jasper Sitwell - Cam Clarke #Mystique - Grey DeLisle #Senator Robert Kelly - Kurtwood Smith #Arachne - Terri Hawkes #Winter Soilder - Jon Curry #Archangel - Dave Wittenberg #Bob, Agent of HYDRA - Steven Blum #Forge - Lou Diamond Phillips #Bruce Banner - Neal McDonough #Polaris - Terri Hawkes #Adam Warlock - John DiMaggio #Misty Knight - Masasa Moyo #Patriot - Ogie Banks #Scarlet Witch - Grey DeLisle #Multiple Man - Wally Wingert #X-23 - Tara Strong #Black Cat - Tricia Helfer #Sydren - John DiMaggio DLC (Downloadable Content) #Cloak - Ahmed Best #Dagger - Tara Strong #Prodigy - Robert Tinkler #Anti-Venom - Quinton Flynn #Hydro-Man - Brad Garrett #Hellcat - Gina Torres (Pre-Order) #Lizard - Steven Blum (Pre-Order) #Morbius, the Living Vampire - Nick Jameson #Man-Thing - John DiMaggio #Venom III - John DiMaggio #Nitro - Steven Blum #Magneto - Clancy Brown DLC Missions Live Kree or Die Hard Playable #Abigail Brand - Grey DeLisle #Quake - Erin Torpey #Beta Ray Bill - Steven Blum #U.S. Agent - Steven Blum Non Playable (Bosses) #Ronan the Accuser - Keith Szarabajka #Queen Veranke - Elizabeth Daily #Terrax - Diedrich Bader #Annihilus - John DiMaggio Personal Demons Playable #Star-Lord - Cam Clarke #Groot - Kevin Michael Richardson #Quasar - Steven Blum #Martyr - Moira Quirk Non Playable (Bosses) #Mephisto - Keith Szarabajka #Blackheart - David Sobolov #Nightmare - Mark Hamill #Blackout - John DiMaggio Acts Act 1: *Avenger's Mansion-Home Base *Wakanda *Chicago, Illinois *Washington D.C. *Reykjavík, Iceland *Riker's Island Act 2: *X-Mansion-Home Base *Genosha *Stamford, Connecticut *Moscow, Russia *Asteroid M *Muir Island Act 3: *S.H.I.E.L.D. Heillicarrier U.N.N. Alpha-Home Base *Krakoa *Negative Zone *A.I.M. Headquarters, Azabu Residence: Minato, Tokyo, Japan *Transia *Giza, Egypt Act 4: *The Baxter Building-Home Base *The Vault *The Cube *The Big House *The Raft *Latveria, Castle Doom Act 5: *The Sanctum Sanctorum-Home Base *Mephisto's Realm *Olympia *Berlin, Germany *Raven's Spire *Asgard, Odin's Castle Act 6: *Attilan-Home Base *Skrull HomeWorld *Kree Galaxy *Kymellia *Negative Zone-Final Act Crew: *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Trevor Morris - Composer Category:Video games Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Marvel Comics